The present invention concerns a floating device that will support on the water surface a swimmer even in resting position.
It is already known that those people not skilled in swimming, or elderly people or children, even if they are able to float for short periods, do often not dare to swim away from the shore to clean, calm, uncrowded waters because they are afraid of not being able to stay afloat for the period needed for swimming back.
It is the aim of the present invention to allow all swimmers to swim far out in great safety in seas, lakes and similar bodies of water, so they can rest in the water where and how long they wish to, taking a breath without any energy consumption.
The aim set forth is reached by means of the device according to the present invention, consisting in a tubular, pyramid-shaped structure, that may be collapsed like a telescope and folded. Once opened, it may float on the water surface due to preferably spheric floats provided out of one piece at the lower end of the telescopic tubes forming the edges of said pyramid, so as to support the swimmer by means of a belt or a jacket or similar suspended at the top thereof along the vertical. This enables the swimmer, even without doing any movement, to remain suspended in a partial immersion in a comfortable relaxed position.
The advantages of the present invention are obvious. The tubular structure of the device does not hinder the visibility of the swimmer in any direction and furthermore, said structure is so light that it may be displaced on the water surface without any energy consumption, just pulled by the swimmer himself by means of ropes or similar connecting members extending between the support belt and the floats.